


take your time

by kamususano_o



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sleepovers, super subtle pegoryu and anntaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamususano_o/pseuds/kamususano_o
Summary: in which akira hosts a sleepover at leblanc and chaos ensues.





	take your time

**Author's Note:**

> gift for jay since they won my fic giveaway!! hope you enjoy <3

When Akira comes back into his room, he isn’t the least bit surprised to see Futaba rejoicing in her Mario Kart victory over Ann and Ryuji.

 

“Ah, dammit, how’d you get so good at this?” Ryuji flops down in exasperation, landing in between pillows scattered across the floor. “I thought you only played League of Legends!”

 

Futaba snickers, caught up in her amusement at Ryuji’s defeat, while Ann is the only one to notice Akira’s quiet entry into his bedroom.

 

“Oh, hey Akira, didn’t see you there,” Ann waves. “We just started a game while you were away.”

 

“Looks like it was more like a death match.”

 

“Heh, just warming up for the real challenge, since Akira’s a lot better than me~” Futaba folds her hands in anticipation, before realizing that Akira brought hot chocolate for everyone, somehow managing to carry all four mugs in his hands simultaneously without dropping them.

 

“Ann’s is the one in the cat-shaped mug, Futaba’s is the one with almond milk, and Ryuji’s has extra marshmallows,” Akira notes as he gently puts down the hot drinks on the floor. “Just be sure not to spill any, or I’ll get in big trouble with Sojiro.”

 

“Bro, you know us so well…” Ryuji’s words trail off as he takes a sip of his drink, and the room grows quiet as everyone else tries their drinks shortly after him.

 

“Akira, this hot chocolate is amazing!” Ann’s entire face lights up after just a small sip of her drink. “How’d you even make it?”

 

“For yours, I put some cinnamon, because... I dunno, I figured you’d like that.”

 

“Well, you figured right, I’ve never tasted hot chocolate this good!”

 

“As expected of Akira, level 100 barista,” Futaba chimes in, shortly after gulping down her entire drink in the span of a few seconds.

 

Akira can’t help but smile at his friends’ positive reactions, and after taking a sip of his own dark chocolate drink, Akira picks up one of the controllers by the TV.

 

“Tryna take us on?” Ryuji springs up from the floor as soon as he sees Akira put in a new disk into the console. “I’m a lot better at brawling than karting, y’know.”

 

“Smash Bros…” Ann tilts her head. “Now this is one game I’ve never played before.”

 

Akira hands Ann a controller before resting his elbows on some pillows nearby. “I figured we can change things up, and y’know, give Ryuji a chance for revenge too.”

 

“Hell yeah, I’m not gonna lose this time!”

 

“Yeah, we’ll see about that,” Futaba grips her own controller tightly as she chooses her character with determination.  


  
“Oh, that’s so cute, Futaba,” Ann giggles. “The red hair on that squid girl looks just like yours!”

 

Futaba pushes up her glasses with a smug grin before responding. “Yep, that’s me~”

 

While his friends choose their own characters, Akira selects his own favorite character, Lucario, before joining the conversation again.

 

“Hey Futaba, now that you mention it, doesn’t Rosalina kinda look like Ann too?”

  
“Oh, you’re right, she does!”

 

“The little star baby is so cute! And her dress is so elegant, I just gotta play as her now~” Ann declares, content with her choice, that is, until Ryuji chooses his fighter.

 

“Aw yeah, Kirby’s the best,” Ryuji chuckles to himself. “My trusty little guy.”

 

“Wait, Kirby is super cute too… So many choices…”

 

“Looks like we’re all set then?” Akira asks, waiting for Ann to nod before pressing start. The four of them are transported to a open world stage, with many different moving parts, and items hiding inside every corner.

 

“Ahh, so much going on at once!” Ann rapidly pushes the buttons of her controller, trying desperately to figure out how to navigate Rosalina and her Luma, before Ryuji swoops in and knocks her off the edge of the stage within a few seconds.

 

“Yesss, one KO already, now you two are next!”

 

“Oh, yeah? Come get some!” Futaba shouts, now completely fired up and rapidly shooting ink at anyone within range of her gun.

 

Akira, after managing to stealthily avoid Futaba’s ink gun assault, grabs a baseball bat from the corner of the stage and swoops in while Futaba and Ryuji battled each other, KO’ing them both in one swing.

 

“Bro, I didn’t even see you come in there…” Ryuji flops down onto the pillows again, now thoroughly defeated.

 

Akira smirks, taking a moment to relish in his victory, before giving Ryuji a friendly punch on the arm. “Hey, at least Futaba didn’t kill you in both games.”

 

“I would’ve if you didn’t hide out in that little corner!”

 

Ryuji sighs. “Futaba, we already lost when we started facing off and forgot about Akira’s sneaky tactics...”

 

“Well, at least you lasted longer than I did,” Ann smiles gently, giving a fuming Futaba a pat on the head. “If you’re down for it, we could take a break to do some face masks?”

 

“Oh, that sounds fun!” Futaba immediately perks up. “I’ve always wanted to try one of those things, y’know.”

 

“And you guys, if you want?” Ann opens up her bag to reveal an assortment of face masks, and Ryuji shuffles a bit closer in response, pausing to inspect the contents of Ann’s bag.

 

“Is that… a broccoli face mask?”

 

“Looks interesting, I’d try it,” Akira comments. “And I trust Ann’s expertise.”

 

“You should try this one, Ryuji!” Ann rummages through her bag before pulling out a red package. “Pomegranate; this one really brings out your skin’s natural glow.”

 

“Huh…” Ryuji muses, his eyes narrowed in uncertainty as he opens the package to reveal a white face-shaped sheet. After a few seconds of observing Ryuji’s confusion, Akira speaks up.

 

“Look,” Akira carefully takes the face mask from Ryuji’s hands and holds it in front of him. “Close your eyes, and I can put it on for you.”

 

“Ah, um, okay then,” Ryuji hesitates again, before agreeing to Akira’s request. As he closes his eyes and feels the dampness of the face mask slowly cover his skin, Ryuji finds himself fidgeting in his seat, not used to the feeling. Akira gently brushes some of Ryuji’s hair away from his forehead to finish applying the face mask, before stepping back to see the finished product.

 

“There… Now try not to move your face that much, or the mask will fall off.”

 

“Mmph, th’ mask is sorta on m’ lips, that ‘sposed to happen?”

 

“Ah, no, sorry,” Akira brushes the mask away from Ryuji’s lips, and promptly turns his back away from Ryuji as soon as he opens his eyes. “That should do it.”

 

“T-Thanks,” Ryuji brings a hand to his own lips, slightly startled from Akira’s touch, as well as the foreign feeling of the face mask, before hesitantly walking towards the mirror in Akira’s room.

 

“Ryuji, I know what you’re thinking, it looks ridiculous, but just wait, your skin will be glowing in 10 minutes!” Ann calls out from across the room while carefully applying Futaba’s face mask.

 

“I look like some sorta ghost…” Ryuji sighs, before looking back and realizing that Akira still didn’t have own his face mask on.

 

“Ryuji, would you help me put mine on too?” Akira asks from across the room.

 

“Yeah, can I just, uh, move your hair like this…?”

 

“Yeah, sorry, I have a lot of hair,” Akira’s hand lightly brushes across Ryuji’s as he moves his bangs out of the way, and Ryuji lets out a laugh that sounds more nervous than he would’ve liked. Despite his feeling inexperienced in the ways of skincare, Ryuji takes a deep breath and applies Akira's face mask, doing his best to align the mask to fit his face, before taking a few steps back to see the full mask.

 

“Looks great,” Akira can’t help but chuckle after seeing how ridiculous the mask looked on himself and Ryuji. “Thanks for helping me too.”

 

“Ah, yeah,” Ryuji still feels nervous energy in his fingertips and decides to scratch the back of his neck, after realizing his face is off-limits while the mask is on. “Skin care is more complicated than I thought...”

 

“Well, remember to keep an eye on the clock, since you wanna leave the masks on for at least 10 minutes,” Ann instructs from the other side of the room, now having finished applying Futaba’s mask as well as her own mask.

 

“Oh no…” Futaba whispers, suddenly feeling her face in panic.

 

“What’s wrong?” Akira asks, growing concerned at the sight of Futaba’s fidgeting.

 

“I… forgot to put in contacts…”

 

“Aw man, that sucks,” Ryuji stifles a laugh, slowly walking towards Futaba from across the room. “Then I guess you won’t notice if I do… this?!”

 

While Futaba is completely unaware of her surroundings, Ryuji speedily reaches under Futaba’s arm to send her into a laughing fit from his sudden tickling. Despite not being able to see, Futaba flails around and whacks Ryuji’s head, sending Ann into a laughing fit herself.

 

“Futaba, did you forget that I was painting your nails?” Ann clutches her sides, talking in between laughs. “Some of the green polish got into Ryuji’s hair!”

 

“The what?” Ryuji stops mid-tickling to run toward the mirror and inspect the damage done to his hair. “Futaba, what gives? I look like a freakin’ alien with this green polish messin’ up my do…”

 

“Oh no, now you’re gonna pay for messing up my nails!”

 

“How is it my fault?!” Ryuji says in-between dodging Futaba’s jabs, and Akira and Ann are both doubled over in laughter now.

 

_ “Somehow, the green dots in his hair don’t look half bad…”  _ Akira finds himself thinking, before going back into his laughing fit.

 

* * *

 

“Akira, you in there? I got so-” Sojiro stops mid-sentence as he walks up the stairs to Akira’s room, when he realizes that Akira is fast asleep, along with Futaba, Ann, and Ryuji.

 

_ “Despite all the racket they made earlier, they look so peaceful now… Maybe they tired themselves out,” _ Sojiro muses, deciding to grab a spare blanket from the storeroom nearby to throw over Akira and his friends.

 

He notices that Ryuji had fallen asleep with his back resting against the wall and some pillows, while Akira somehow ended up resting his head in Ryuji’s lap, and Ann and Futaba huddled together near them. With a soft smile on his face, Sojiro thinks of how hard Akira and his friends have worked recently, and carefully switches off the light by the stairs on his way out, before whispering gently.

 

_ “Goodnight... you kids sleep well now.” _

**Author's Note:**

> i love soft phantom thieves, this was so fun to write <3


End file.
